Bravo Charlie Delta
by AsterRealm
Summary: "T'aimes les cartes postales ? Si tu veux, j'en ai un très bel exemplaire de carte de Noël avec chatons, pulls d'hiver et feu de bois, la totale, quoi. Je crois que je vais en faire des photocopies et les afficher partout sur ta porte d'entrée. Ça devrait amuser les passants. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir me donner ton numéro." UA - VanVen


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : Hey ! It is me, Crim, back with some stupid VanVen. Ça faisait si longtemps putain ça m'avait manqué fezfbrgubrgb. Je suis si heureuse. Casse-dédi Rin et Ame et Xion et Nuity. :D

 **Note 2** : Cela veut-il dire que je reprends le fandom ? HAHAHA non

 **Note 3** : Vous devriez regarder haikyuu! c'est vachement bien (:))

 **Warning** : Vocabulaire fleuri (non), sous-entendu de piscine à boules, aka une sale pelletée de grossièreté. :D Je vous préviens, je suis au sommet de mon art (non lol). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cher Vanitas,

Je t'écris cette lettre car je veux que tu saches que je peux t'atteindre d'absolument partout, à condition d'avoir une enveloppe et un timbre. Quoique, pas besoin d'enveloppe. Une carte postale pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. T'aimes les cartes postales ? J'adore ça, perso, mais chacun son truc. Si tu veux, je crois bien que je dois en avoir une ou deux avec des vieux à moitié à poil (ne pose pas de questions) ainsi qu'un très bel exemplaire de carte de Noël avec chatons, pulls d'hiver et feu de bois, la totale, quoi. Je crois que je vais en faire des photocopies et les afficher partout sur ta porte d'entrée. Ça devrait amuser les passants.

Ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir me donner ton numéro. Je veux dire, mec. Franchement. Kairi avait raison quand elle me parlait de « ta fierté à la con ». T'as vraiment une fierté à la con. Je suis sûr que tu t'enfilerais une bouteille entière de tabasco si je pariais que tu pouvais pas y arriver.

Avec tout mon amour et toute mon affection,

Ventus (appelle-moi Ven)

PS : Même si tu me files ton numéro, je continuerai à te harceler par courrier. Parce que c'est plus drôle.

PPS : En fait j'ai même pas besoin de timbre. Je peux juste aller directement chez toi.

PPPS : Sans blague, appelle-moi Ven. Ah, mais attends, est-ce que ça entre dans le cadre de ta fierté à la con ? Laisse-moi reformuler : je parie que t'as trop la honte pour m'appeler Ven. Bouh, lâche. (Paradoxe ? À voir)

 _xxxxx_

Enfoiré de Ven _ **tus**_ _,_

Petit un : je t'emmerde. Petit deux : va te faire foutre.

Tu veux qu'on parle de ta fierté à la con ? Au cas où, c'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à répondre à n'importe quelle provocation comme un préado incapable de contrôler ses foutues hormones. « Mais il a dit que j'étais un petit con sans cervelle ! »

Paie ton excuse de merde.

Si ça te fait plaisir de tuer des arbres juste pour pouvoir te la péter avec ton papier à lettres rose, fais comme tu veux.

À+.

 _xxxxx_

Cher (cher, _cher_ ) Vanitas,

Avant de te tuer, je viendrai brûler ta maison. Déjà, t'es plus jeune que moi. Et ce mec avait mérité un poing dans la tronche, au passage.

D'ailleurs, c'est orange, pas rose. Le pastel, tu connais ?

Ah, et ne t'en fais pas. Je pourrais déforester la planète entière juste pour avoir la joie d'imaginer ta tête saoulée à chaque lecture. D'ailleurs, tu te plains, mais t'as répondu, donc... (C'est quoi, ton numéro ?)

Gros bisous,

Ven (t'es censé signer, quand tu envoies une lettre. On t'a pas appris ça, à l'école ?)

PS : Tu pourrais avoir envie de fermer tes rideaux en soirée. On voit tout. J'ai presque envie de balancer des cailloux à ta fenêtre.

 _xxxxx_

Cher trou du cul (je parle de toi),

Essaie pour voir. Je t'attends. (Et pour un mois de différence, on va pas chipoter. L'important, c'est ce qu'il y a dans la tête, et vu la tienne, j'espère pas trop.)

C'est rose. Ta mère dit que c'est rose. Elle dit aussi qu'elle a exactement le même dans un des tiroirs du salon, ça alors. Tu voles les affaires de ta mère, Ventus ? Tu lui voles ses vêtements, aussi ? Ça expliquerait peut-être la gueule de tes fringues, note.

Tu pourrais être plus écolo, aussi. Ou, genre, arrêter tes conneries. Mais c'est juste une proposition. Je détacherais pas une feuille d'arbre si ça pouvait te sauver la vie. Un peu de respect, merde.

SIGNÉ : un mec

PS : Tu pourrais avoir envie de garder les yeux dans ta propre chambre au lieu de stalker celle des autres.

PPS : C'est vrai que t'as peur des clowns ? Curiosité scientifique. Je songe à mettre un grand poster sur ma fenêtre.

PPPS : HS, mais c'est vrai cette rumeur à propos des examens ? Sora me fait chier avec ça.

 _xxxxx_

Cher « un mec »,

C'est quoi, ça ? Un nom de code ? Tu veux qu'on s'en donne ? Ce serait trop cool. Appelle-moi Alpha. Toi, t'es Echo. J'aime pas trop les noms entre. J'ai trouvé une liste sur Internet. C'est un super outil pour trouver réponse à toutes tes questions. Il paraît que t'es un peu paumé, avec tout ça, donc je préfère préciser. (Kairi a dit que t'avais pas de smartphone. Ni de compte fb. Ni rien, en fait. Si tu ne vivais pas en face de chez moi, je te croirais tout droit sorti de la campagne profonde, et encore, je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'est Internet, là-bas. Quelqu'un t'empêche d'accéder à la technologie ? Tout va bien ? T'es pas retenu en otage, rassure-moi ? Tu peux sortir ? Tu veux que j'appelle les flics ? Je peux, tu sais. Mon oncle y travaille. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te sauver, il adore les demoiselles en détresse.)

Il paraît que t'as été à la patinoire, hier, avec tes... potes. Tes potes ? Depuis quand t'as des amis, en dehors de Kairi ? Xion a dit que c'était Axel et Ienzo. Je peux pas y croire. T'es pote avec Axel et Ienzo ? Note, je t'imagine bien patiner avec eux. Vous faites des doubles ? J'aurais aimé voir ça.

(T'as un truc pour les nerds ? Ienzo, sérieusement... et lui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il te trouve... on m'a dit qu'il était super intelligent, style je-pourrais-rentrer-à-l'université-mais-j'ai-la-flemme... tu l'as payé combien pour supporter ta présence ?)

Enfin bref, déjà : la prochaine fois que tu vas à la patinoire, tu m'app... Mais non ! Suis-je bête ! T'as pas mon numéro ! Hahaha, si seulement on les avait échangés quand je te l'ai demandé poliment, ça alors !

Ensuite, vu que t'étais pas là, que Xion était là, et que t'as subtilement craché sur mon style vestimentaire (t'as un problème contre les couleurs pâles ? T'es dans ta phase emo ou quoi ? Si tu veux, ma mère a de l'eye-liner qui t'irait magnifiquement bien. Juste comme ça), je me suis permis d'entrer dans ta chambre. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de me faire des potes chez l'ennemi. Elle est trop cool, ta sœur. Je crois que je commence à développer un crush.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis désormais l'heureux propriétaire de trois t-shirts geeks à la con.

Avant que tu demandes : non, tu ne les récupéreras jamais. Je les aime bien, en fait. Ils me donnent un air sauvage. J'en ai pris un dans tes affaires sales, aussi. Je me suis dit qu'il te manquerait plus comme ça, vu que t'as l'air de le porter souvent.

J'écris, j'écris, mais le temps file et je te vois hurler quelque chose à la fenêtre, donc je suppose que t'as découvert le mot d'amour affiché sur ta commode.

Je pense beaucoup à toi et à tes t-shirts Star Wars,

Alpha

PS : Ma chambre est chiante, il y a rien à stalker.

PPS : J'ai pas peur des clowns. Mais j'ai très très peur de toi.

PPPS : Je te le dirai si tu me paies suffisamment cher.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Echo (je suis l'alpha, va te faire foutre),

Je

Te

Hais

Je t'emmerde profondément je te jure que je vais défoncer ta putain fenêtre, j'ai préparé mes projectiles et je ne plaisante pas, rends-moi mes t-shirts ou je te jure que je te crève.

Alpha

PS : La déco de ta chambre sera bientôt le cadet de tes soucis, connard.

PPS : RENDS-MOI MES PUTAINS DE T-SHIRTS

PPPS : J'ai une idée, tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, je récupère mes vêtements et j'oublie tout. Deal ?

 _xxxxx_

Cher Alpha, puisque ta fierté à la con a l'air d'y tenir (et ce sera avec plaisir, dis-moi juste où et quand),

Je suis désolé que mon innocent besoin de serrer un bien t'appartenant contre mon cœur te cause tant de soucis et exacerbe ainsi tes émotions négatives d'adolescent (emo) en pleine poussée hormonale. J'ai entendu dire que la crise d'adolescence faisait transpirer, c'est vrai ? Attends, laisse-moi vérifier.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

J'aurais pas dû prendre un de tes t-shirts sales. Je me sens un peu coupable. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, t'as une idée ? J'ai pas envie de le porter, vu l'odeur. D'un autre côté, un coup de lessive l'ôterait d'un charme certain. Dilemme. Plus d'updates plus tard.

T'as l'air de vraiment y tenir, d'ailleurs. Je t'en échange un contre ton numéro. Ça te va ?

Au fait, je suis allé au ciné avec Naminé et Kairi. Naminé dit que ça me va bien. Kairi m'a demandé où je l'avais acheté — celui avec la tête d'extraterrestre, là. J'ai dit qu'un ange était descendu du ciel avec trompettes et tout le toutim pour me l'offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Comme elle ne me croyait pas, j'ai préféré changer de version. Je dois avoir opté pour un truc comme : « Je savais pas quoi mettre, en me levant, alors j'ai pris le premier t-shirt que j'ai vu dans sa... je veux dire, ma commode. »

C'est ta meilleure amie, c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'elle m'a cru ? (J'aime vraiment bien ce t-shirt. Laisse-le moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Je te donnerai deux questions d'interros. Le dis pas, hein. J'ai hacké l'ordi du prof avec ma super clé USB. Tu vois tout ce qu'on peut faire, quand on a pas une tête de délinquant ? Avoir l'air d'un parfait innocent, ça ouvre des portes. Celle de ta commode, par exemple, mais passons — après tout, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.)

Tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Tu ne pourrais même pas arriver jusqu'à ma chambre. Seuls les cœurs purs ont le droit d'y pénétrer. Il y a bien une prophétie comme quoi il existerait un type à l'orgueil plus gros que la superficie de la jungle amazonienne capable briser le sort et de s'y introduire sans avoir à montrer patte blanche, mais bon. Je me demande de qui il s'agit.

(T'as pas répondu, au fait. T'as un truc pour les nerds ?)

Arrête de me faire des doigts d'honneur à la fenêtre, _pretty boy_. C'est pas très malin. Je veux dire... t'as pensé à ce pauvre alien ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ?

Ton odeur corporelle est vraiment désagréable. Je me demande si Axel et Ienzo l'ont déjà remarqué. Non, probablement pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient accès à ton bac à linge sale.

Bref, j'écris juste pour que tu rages à ta fenêtre, mais j'ai plus rien à dire, en fait.

Echo

PS : Coucou ! T'as vu mes doigts d'honneur ? Ils sont quand même meilleurs que les tiens !

PPS : Bon, si tu tiens vraiment à ces questions d'examen... je veux dire, vraiment... je peux te faire une fleur. Passe le test de la prophétie, et on verra.

PPPS : **Numérooooo**

PPPPS : Tu crois qu'on peut aller jusqu'à combien de P ?

PPPPPS : ( ˘ ³˘)❤

PPPPPPS : Chaud de reproduire des smileys à la main. Ils donnent toujours bizarre.

 _xxxxx_

Salopard de kleptomane (wtf ?),

Je sais même pas par où commencer. Procédons dans l'ordre.

Premièrement, on va faire simple :

 **RENDS-MOI MES AFFAIRES, BORDEL !**

Et merci de ne pas te branler dedans, ça me ferait plaisir. Je veux dire, si t'y tiens tant que ça, je préfère encore que tu les gardes.

Deuxièmement : Le jour où j'aurai besoin de tes commentaires sur l'odeur de ma transpi ou de je ne sais quoi, je te sonnerai — parce que _j'ai_ ton numéro, en fait. Connard.

Troisièmement : J'ai aussi internet, d'ailleurs. Une fenêtre en face de la tienne et le monde à portée de clic. Fais gaffe à pas te promener à poil, _ugly boy_. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se retrouver en ligne, tu sais... les jeunes, aujourd'hui...

Quatrièmement : T'as de la chance que j'aie pu mettre la situation au clair avec Kairi, trouduc ! Tu veux qu'elle raconte des conneries à toute l'école, ou quoi ?

Cinquièmement : Est-ce que la prophétie raconte que l'élu va venir te buter dans ton sommeil ? Si oui, je tenterai ma chance avec joie.

Sixièmement : Je t'emmerde je t'emmerde je t'emmeeeeeeeeeerde ! Et je déteste tes putains de rideaux ! et ta gueule de con ! et arrête de me faire des signes ! ta gueule merci bien

Septièmement : En plus d'où tu viens à traiter les gens de nerds ? Tu t'amuses à traficoter ton ordi juste pour te donner un genre omg

Huitièmement : Tu pues à dix kilomètres à la ronde. J'ai peur d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, parfois. C'est vrai que t'utilises du parfum pour masquer ? Kairi t'a vendu, mon pote.

Neuvièmement et dernièrement : (En quoi ça t'intéresse ?)

Vanitas

PS : Pour tout ça, tu peux te brosser. Genre. Tout.

PPS : Ton smiley est moche.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Vanitas, puisque tu t'es déjà fatigué des noms de code (quoi ? C'était pas clair ?),

T'es quelqu'un de vachement organisé, en fait. Je suis assez impressionné, je dois dire. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas compter plus loin que cinq. Kairi m'a encore menti. (D'ailleurs, aucun rapport, mais c'est vrai qu'elle sort avec ta sœur ? Wow. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser.)

Allez, je vais te faire plaisir et reprendre ton modèle.

1) Non. (Et j'ai pas envie de les salir, donc double non. Mais merci pour l'idée. Je songe à venir en chercher un nouveau juste pour l'occasion. T'en dis quoi ? Si t'es d'accord, envoie-moi le vêtement de ton choix. Je lui mettrai une note de 1 à 10.)

2) Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et le tien, alors ? C'est pas égal, là ! J'ai fait l'effort de pas fouiller dans le téléphone de Kairi, moi. Fais chier. J'aurais dû le faire. J'aurais dû, franchement.

3) Tu me trouves moche ? ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )

3bis) Attends, tu m'as quand même pas déjà vu à poil ?

3ter) Enfin bon, au pire... moi aussi, j'ai des dossiers.

4) Je visais plutôt le monde.

5) Viens le découvrir par toi-même, élu.

6) Je te remercie pour la subtile touche de politesse. T'es pas aussi rebelle que t'en as l'air. Xion l'aurait oubliée, elle. (Oh, et pour le reste : je te retourne le compliment.)

7) Écoute... si tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité, c'est pas ma faute. Et puis, je ne fais pas ça pour me donner un genre. Je fais ça pour devenir riche. Je revends le matos au marché noir. D'où tu crois que j'ai les questions à l'avance ?

8) En fait, ça s'appelle du déodorant. Tu veux que je t'en prête une bouteille ? Vu que t'as pas l'air au courant... ça pourrait t'aider, à mon avis. Pour les odeurs.

8bis) Prends-en un anti-traces blanches. Spécial emo.

9) (Pour les nerds ? Bah, j'en sais rien. Curiosité. T'as un truc pour les nerds, sérieux ?)

9bis) (Je dois avoir une vieille paire de lunettes quelque part, si tu veux. Juste comme ça, en passant. Tu sais. Bref.)

Avec toute mon affection et une certaine crainte pour ma vie,

Ven

PS : Même pour le numéro ? Je te file l'entièreté de l'exam de math.

PPS : Et comme ça ? ( ˘ ³˘)❤❤❤❤❤

 _xxxxx_

Ventus,

T'es gay ou quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes. (Et ma sœur sort pas avec Kairi. Elle s'est foutue de toi.)

 _xxxxx_

Merci pour le bâton gagnant, ha, ha, si drôle et intelligent, t'es vraiment un petit malin. On t'appelle pas Ventus le genius pour rien. Attends, est-ce qu'on t'appelle comme ça ?

 _xxxxx_

ARRÊTE DE M'ENVOYER DES MEMES

(Qui est dat boi ? Il est parti où ?)

(Et ça veut dire quoi « deez nuts » ? Putain je comprends rien)

 _xxxxx_

Écoute mec, tu me saoules. Encore une seule image de grenouille cheloue et je te jure que je te la fais bouffer.

Et quoi, t'as plus de papier à lettres rose ? Pas que ça me manque mais je m'en servais pour me torcher le cul, je viens bientôt arriver en rade.

 _xxxxx_

T'essaies de me faire supplier ou quoi ? Ça fonctionnera pas, connard. Et fais pas comme si tu lisais pas ces trucs, je t'ai vu les afficher sur ton mur. Il y a la blinde de conneries sur ton tableau en liège. Nerd. Nerd nerd nerd nerd. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, en fait ?

 _xxxxx_

J'irai pas tester ta putain de prophétie, sois-en sûr.

 _xxxxx_

Merde, je te hais. Je m'étais habitué, moi. Maintenant que je peux plus me foutre de la gueule de ton écriture dégueulasse, comment je suis supposé passer mes aprèms ?

Ah non, attends. J'ai une idée. Haha. Tu l'auras cherché.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Vanitas,

J'ai toujours su que tu me trouvais plus sexy que tu ne voulais bien l'avouer en public, mais de là à prendre des photos de moi dans mon dos ? On n'est pas dans Fenêtre sur cour. (Et avant que tu poses la question : google. De rien.) Non, sans blague, tu les mets pas sur le net, hein ? Pitié. Je te filerai les questions de géo. J'ai entendu dire que t'avais du mal en géo.

Ravi de savoir que je t'ai manqué. Enfin, on s'est vus hier, OK, mais bon. Je comprends mieux ton sourire de vicieux, d'un coup.

Ven

PS : ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais elles sont même pas si moches, tes photos. Stalker.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Ven...tus (t'as cru, avoue !),

Ça t'apprendra à me pousser à bout. J'en ai fait une tonne de doubles. Tout mon fric y est passé. Littéralement tout. Je crois que je vais en faire des guirlandes et les vendre à tous les types louches du coin.

Et j'avais déjà vu Fenêtre sur cour, ducon.

Je te hais, amicalement,

Vanitas

PS : Évidemment qu'elles sont pas moches. C'est moi qui les ai prises.

 _xxxxx_

Vanitas,

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne crois plus en rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Xion a dit à Naminé que t'avais une des photos en marque-page, c'est vrai ? T'es trop mignon. Elles sont où, les autres ? Sous ton oreiller ?

T'aurais pu garder ton fric pour dimanche, en plus. T'es vraiment pas sérieux.

Tu regardes Hitchcock ? Ça alors. Moi qui te prenais pour un imbécile. Bientôt, on va m'annoncer que tu connais l'alphabet. Faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Moi aussi, je te hais amicalement.

Ven

PS : T'aurais juste pu dire : « C'est parce que t'es dessus ».

PPS : Je rigole, je ne te hais pas, en vrai. Enfin, un peu quand même. Tu m'as même pas filé ton numéro. Mais tu m'as laissé tes t-shirts, donc je vais faire comme si.

PPPS : ❤ (t'as cru que j'allais arrêter ?)

 _xxxxx_

Cher voisin d'en face qui ne possède apparemment aucune notion de pudeur (habille-toi, putain),

Non, j'ai pas ta photo en marque-page, et non, j'en ai aucune sous mon oreiller, désolé. Je les utilise juste quand j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Dimanche ? Il se passe quoi, dimanche ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

(Ton nouveau papier à lettres est pire que celui d'avant. Je déteste le vert, en plus. Je suis sûr que tu le savais, enfoiré.) (Note que les stickers sont pas mal, en vrai. Tu les as trouvés où ?)

Tu sais que tu passes de plus en plus de temps à regarder dans le vide ? Depuis que je l'ai remarqué, ça me frappe à chaque fois. La dernière fois, t'es bien resté une heure à regarder ton mur. T'es vraiment chelou, comme mec.

Alpha (ouais, j'aimais bien, finalement.)

PS : Continue à te bercer d'illusions. :)

PPS : J'essaie juste de te les faire oublier. Je les récupérerai le moment venu.

 _xxxxx_

Cher voisin d'en face qui ne possède apparemment aucune notion de respect de la vie privée (t'as une caméra fixée sur ma fenêtre, ou bien ? Ou tu passes juste ta vie à checker pour être sûr ? Je suis sûr que t'as regardé, en plus. Tu caches bien ton jeu.)

Te défouler dans quel sens ? Tu vas me faire rougir.

(Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le vert ? C'est la meilleure couleur. Et pour les stickers, je vais te surprendre, mais : INTERNET. J'étais sûr que t'apprécierais. Les autocollants alien, ça marche toujours.) (C'est une tactique de drague plutôt répandue.) (Oups, grillé.)

Je pense à des choses et d'autres. Une heure, c'est pas si long que ça, quand on s'amuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Echo

PS : Ah, pour dimanche. Rencard. Tu m'invites. Bye !

PPS : J'ai laissé un cadeau en dessous de ta fenêtre.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Ventus,

T'étais déjà pas très subtil, mais là.. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me fais chier à te répondre, en fait.

Va crever, je t'emmène nulle part, dimanche. J'ai plus un rond.

(Tu pensais à quoi ?)

J'ai la flemme d'écrire, donc, euh, à plus.

Moi

PS : ...

PPS : Charmant cadeau. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire ?

PPPS : ... bon, ciné ? J'ai encore un ou deux ronds, en fait. Plutôt deux.

 _xxxxx_

Cher Vanitas,

Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais ce serait quand même plus facile de s'organiser avec... je ne sais pas... des SMS. Mais ouais. Ciné. J'ai toujours rêvé de tenter la tactique du je-bâille-et-je-te-passe-accidentellement-un-bras-autour-des-épaules. Mh, je devrais peut-être pas t'en parler avant, en fait. Tant pis. Ça aurait jamais marché, de toute façon. Je mettrai ton t-shirt, je te préviens. Désolé de te gâcher la surprise, mais j'ai pas envie que tu me sautes à la gorge, tu vois.

Quant à savoir à quoi je pensais, eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas le genre de chose qu'on peut écrire sur un document à haut-risque. Xion a toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Je peux t'en parler si tu m'appelles. Appelle-moi. Juste pour tester. Rien à voir avec le fait de choper ton numéro... haha.

On est d'accord que tu paies le ciné ? Je préfère être sûr.

Ton bien-aimé Echo

PS : J'hésite à mettre ma veste la plus moche pour te foutre la honte... t'en dis quoi ?

PPS : Donne-lui un nom et élève-le comme notre enfant. Vois ça comme ma dernière volonté. (Je risque d'en avoir beaucoup, je les étale sur plusieurs années. Pas envie d'avoir de regrets, tu vois.)

 _xxxxx_

Cher Echo (bien-aimé ? Tu rêves, mon pauvre),

Tu peux toujours essayer de me prendre par surprise, mais tes chances de succès sont proches de zéro. Mets le t-shirt de merde que tu veux, j'en veux plus, de toute façon. Il est devenu trop gay. Et essaie de me foutre la honte, pour voir, qu'on rigole. Je prends mon appareil photo.

Je crois que je vis mieux sans savoir à quoi tu penses.

Et non, je paie pas, t'es malade ? Ça coûte une blinde !

Alpha

PS : Je veux bien, mais j'y connais rien, aux chenilles, moi. Ça mange quoi ?

 _xxxxx_

Cher Vanitas,

Comme tu as subtilement laissé sous-entendre que tu gardais chaque lettre pour « ton dossier » (tu les lis quand t'es de mauvaise humeur ? Aww ❤), j'ai décidé que je continuerais à en écrire aussi longtemps que parkinson m'épargnera. Tu pourras les revendre quand je deviendrai célèbre.

Tu te souviens quand je disais que je commençais à crusher sur ta sœur ? J'avoue, j'ai menti. C'était pas vraiment sur ta sœur, en vrai. (C'était sur ton père.) (Je vois d'où tu tiens ton mignon petit nez.)

J'aime bien les cinés avec toi, on devrait recommencer. Surtout pour le passage dans l'allée sombre. Très sympa. 10/10. Par contre, la prochaine fois, évite d'en parler à Kairi — c'était _sûr_ qu'elle allait venir rien que pour le plaisir de se foutre de nous.

Ah, et merci pour les photos de notre fils, je vais les scanner et les mettre en fond d'écran.

Ven

PS : Des nuggets et du coca. INTERNET !

PPS : ❤(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )❤

PPPS : (J'ai glissé les questions d'histoire dans ton sac quand tu regardais ailleurs. Pour avoir dit que j'étais « pas si moche que ça ». Toi non plus, t'es pas si moche que ça. Je développerais bien, mais ça ne ferait qu'accentuer ta fierté à la con et Kairi ne me le pardonnerait jamais.)

 _xxxxx_

Cher Ven,

Je les garde juste pour te faire chanter plus tard. Rien que le papier à lettre, pardon, mais...

Je peux pas te garantir que je répondrai à vie, par contre. La flemme. Ça fait mal au poignet, putain.

Je ne ferai aucun autre commentaire.

Vanitas

PS : Je l'ai appelé Bravo Charlie Delta. Pour boucher le trou. Il aime bien se promener sur ma main. T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt notre fille, d'ailleurs ? Comment on voit ? Même internet m'aide pas. C'est quoi ton problème avec Internet, d'ailleurs ? Si c'était quelqu'un, j'aurais pensé que tu voulais te le faire. Mais j'ai comme un doute.

PPS : Ah, tant qu'on y est (non, ça n'a rien à voir), ces conneries à propos de tes « dons extraordinaires »... après réflexion, j'achète pas. Tu n'embrasses pas si bien que ça. Arrête de te la jouer.

PPPS : C'était quoi ce dessin pourri ?

PPPPS : (Merci pour les questions. Et va bien te faire... OK, non, je vais m'arrêter là.)

 _xxxxx_

Cher Vanitas,

T'as écrit Ven. T'as écrit Ven ! J'étais sûr que tu finirais par céder ! Hahahaha ! Je considère ça comme une victoire personnelle. C'est ma plus grande réussite.

Tu crois que je te vois pas à te pavaner devant ta fenêtre, aussi ? C'est de la provocation.

J'approuve le nom de notre fils... fille... on s'en fout. T'as pas mal d'idées, en fait. J'en reste admiratif. Tu le nourris bien, j'espère ? Je te fais confiance. (De toute façon, je te surveille.)

Je connais pas mal de trucs qui font plus mal au poignet qu'écrire, si tu veux. Envie de venir tester ? Pour comparer.

Ventus (je compense)

PS : C'est pas ce que t'avais l'air de dire, la dernière fois, pourtant. Tu veux un second essai ? Un peu d'entraînement ne me ferait pas de mal. (Et t'en aurais bien besoin, toi aussi, sans vouloir te vexer — en le voulant tout de même un peu.)

PPS : Arrête, t'adores mes emojis. Fais pas genre.

PPPS : (Continue, je suis tout ouïe.)

 _xxxxx_

Cher petit malin accro aux « emojis » chelous, à Internet, aux reventes illégales de questions d'interros et aux propositions indécentes,

J'ai pas écrit Ven, ça s'est effacé en arrivant chez toi, c'est tout. T'as réussi que dalle.

Viens pas me parler de provocation, t'es pire que moi. Bien pire. Je veux dire, c'est quoi ces vieux débardeurs ? Et arrête avec tes clins d'œil à chaque fois qu'on a le malheur de se croiser, t'es chiant.

J'ai laissé un truc pour toi devant ta porte d'entrée. C'est la boîte à chaussure cachée sous les hortensias.

Vanitas

PS : OK, mais c'est juste pour prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que je suis meilleur que toi. Je suis d'humeur magnanime, alors je te laisserai t'entraîner. Juste pour cette fois.

PPS : 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 (moi aussi je sais le faire)

PPPS : (...) (À bien y réfléchir, quitte à ce que quelqu'un aille se faire foutre, tu sais...)

 _xxxxx_

Cher ado (emo) rebelle fan de star wars, passionné par les t-shirts déprimants et apparemment du style à garder des photos des gens dans ses poches juste pour le plaisir,

Et on dit que _je_ fais des propositions indécentes. C'est plus de la provocation, là, c'est carrément une invitation.

Merci pour le caleçon. Comme promis, je lui donne une appréciation de 9/10. Il faut voir une fois porté. Mais l'effet y est, soyons francs. Je ne te donne pas plus de détails.

C'est presque mieux que ton t-shirt aux hormones. Presque. (Il faut dire que je m'y suis vraiment attaché.)

Ven

PS : C'est un forfait de plusieurs mois. Pour y avoir accès, tu dois répondre au petit formulaire disponible en annexe.

PPS : Joli :o

PPPS : Mes parents partent en vacances, ce week-end. En passant.

 _xxxxx_

ANNEXE :

 _Merci de bien vouloir remplir le formulaire ci-dessous :_

 _Sors avec moi ?_

 _Oui_ [_] _Bien sûr_ [_] _J'en ai toujours secrètement rêvé_ [_]

 _xxxxx_

 _Merci de bien vouloir remplir le formulaire ci-dessous :_

 _Sors avec moi ?_

 _Oui_ [_] _Bien sûr_ [_] _J'en ai toujours secrètement rêvé_ [_] C'est simplement parce que tu me fais pitié [ **X** ]

N. B. Mon numéro est au dos. Connard. T'arrêteras peut-être de me saouler avec ça.

(T'avais raison, j'ai gardé les photos) (Et t'es vraiment pas si moche que ça) (Quand on passe un coup de photoshop)

 _xxxxx_

(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)❤ (˘⌣˘ C)

(❤Ő⌣Ő)爻(Ő⌣Ő❤)

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

 _xxxxx_

 **BONUS**

Xion,

J'me casse chez Ven pour le week-end. Préviens les vieux, j'ai eu la flemme.

Si la police se ramène, j'ai jamais entendu parler des questions d'examen et mes super résultats étaient dus à mon intelligence supérieure.

J'te laisse, faut que je prouve que je suis digne d'être l'élu. Longue histoire.

PS : Veille bien sur notre fils (il s'appelle Bravo Charlie Delta), je l'ai laissé dans ta chambre — j'ai peur d'être trop absorbé pour pouvoir m'en occuper. (Et photos s'il fait une chrysalide, hein !)

PPS : Je te déconseille de regarder par la fenêtre. ++

Vanitas

* * *

Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de VanVen, omfg. Et c'était si cool. Ça fait un milliard d'années que je me suis plus autant amusée à écrire un OS duuuude. La force de l'ultimate OTP argh. JE LES AIME TANT.

J'espère que ça vous a plu lol. Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à review, comme d'hab. KH me manque.

╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯❤


End file.
